<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【丁渣】Have a good day by Gorepromise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456944">【丁渣】Have a good day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise'>Gorepromise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【丁渣短篇】The Garden of Eden [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belgium National Team, English National Team, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>新年快乐。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christian Pulisic/Jadon Sancho, Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard, Mason Mount/Declan Rice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【丁渣短篇】The Garden of Eden [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【丁渣】Have a good day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*算是比利时国家队与英格兰国家队的联动<br/>*俱乐部涉及曼城切尔西多特<br/>*变小梗 不喜勿入 感谢阅读</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>正文:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1.</p><p>半梦半醒间，德布劳内感觉有人在推自己的脸。他没在意，心想一定是艾登又在捉弄他，于是一伸胳膊，把人一把搂进自己的怀里，“别闹了，Eden，再……嗯？”突然，德布劳内察觉到了什么，今天的艾登怎么好像抱起来不大对劲？他睁开了眼，差点没被吓到滚下床去。</p><p>“…你没事吧？”床上坐着个眼睛闪闪的卷毛男孩，看起来也就四五岁。</p><p>德布劳内平复了一下自己的心情，靠在床头上狐疑地盯着面前的奶团子。</p><p>我没在做梦吧？我昨天应该是在艾登的家吧……没错啊，是艾登去机场接的我啊！德布劳内掐了一下自己的胳膊，倒吸了口凉气。</p><p>“你…你是…”德布劳内望向小男孩的眼睛，熟悉的宝石绿让他竟然有些隐隐约约的期待。</p><p>“我是Eden，Eden hazard。”小家伙倒是显得很放得开，对德布劳内伸出了软乎乎的小手，“你呢？”</p><p>“…Kevin…Kevin de bruyne…”德布劳内强忍着大喊“这个世界是他妈的怎么了”的冲动，冷静地握住阿扎尔的小肉手回复道。</p><p>“哦，Kevin，”小男孩冲他歪了歪头，“你知道我为什么会出现在这里吗？”</p><p>“…这里是……长大后的你…在马德里的家，Eden。”</p><p>“长大后的我？这是我的家？…那你是谁，你怎么在我的家里？”</p><p>啊哦——</p><p>“呃……我是你的…朋友，嗯，朋友。”德布劳内看着一脸真诚的小男孩，突然有种罪恶感。</p><p>“哦，好吧。”阿扎尔晃了晃脑袋，冲德布劳内伸开双臂，“那，好朋友，你能不能帮我穿一下衣服呀？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>“卧槽——”</p><p>“Language，Thorgan.”坐在对面的维特塞尔好心提醒道。</p><p>“怎么了怎么了？”桑乔颠颠地凑过来小脑袋去看索尔根的手机，在看到屏幕上的聊天记录后顿时惊讶地长大了嘴巴，“…What the h…”</p><p>索尔根及时地往他嘴里塞了片生菜叶，“Language.”</p><p>“不是吧，toto，这是在开玩笑还是认真的？”桑乔鼓着腮帮子嚼着生菜叶，“这太不可思议了！”</p><p>“Kevin不会开这种莫名其妙的玩笑的。”索尔根摇摇头，放大了手机上的照片，斩钉截铁地说，“我告诉你，这就是他四岁的时候，绝对的。”</p><p>“…不得不说，挺可爱的。”桑乔评价道，“真不知道Christian和我的国家队队友们看到了会如何反应，Rice那家伙可是你哥的铁粉。”</p><p>索尔根笑着挑了挑眉，“我也觉得挺可爱的…要不发你一份？”</p><p>“谢谢toto！”桑乔冲他眨了眨眼。</p><p>“你俩说什么呢？”维特塞尔说道，“Kevin怎么了？”</p><p>“你快看！”索尔根一脸兴奋地举起手机，“看看这是谁？”</p><p>“这……不会……是Kevin的孩子吧？”</p><p>“…我怎么感觉这么像Eden呢？”坐在一旁的默尼耶说道。</p><p>“Bingo！”索尔根笑着打了个响指，“猜对了，Thomas！”</p><p>“哈？？？？？”维特塞尔一脸迷惑，“什么？你的意思是，这是Eden？？？”</p><p>索尔根点了点头，“四岁的Eden Hazard。”</p><p>“…我天！这……太魔幻了！”不过惊讶的维特塞尔还是没有忘记嘱咐索尔根发给自己一份，索尔根比了个OK的手势。</p><p>到底还是默尼耶镇定，慢悠悠地开口道，“队长小时候真挺可爱的…那Kevin准备现在怎么办？”</p><p>“不知道，估计准备待在马德里看孩子？”索尔根耸了耸肩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>“怎么啦，Jadon？”普利西奇笑着看向屏幕里的男孩。</p><p>“Christian，我要告诉你一件天大的八卦！”桑乔瞪大了眼睛认真地说道。而普利西奇却是一个没忍住笑出声来，“什么啊？”</p><p>“你现在旁边有人吗？”</p><p>“有，在和Maz他们一起吃饭。”普利西奇把手机镜头调换了下，桑乔看到了他的国家队队友们:芒特，赖斯，亚伯拉罕。</p><p>“你好啊，Jadon，又给Christian打电话啦？”芒特笑道。</p><p>“什么叫又？你还说我呢，Mason，Declan怎么又来找你了？”桑乔反驳道。</p><p>普利西奇和赖斯对视了一眼，同时无奈地笑了起来。</p><p>“你们四个真是…能不能考虑一下我的感受？”亚伯拉罕幽怨地说道，“Jadon，你不是要分享八卦嘛？”</p><p>“哦，对对！”桑乔揉了揉自己的头发，说道，“你们要做好心里准备，尤其是大米！”</p><p>“我？”赖斯疑问道。</p><p>“这是关于你的偶像Eden hazard的。”桑乔神秘兮兮地说。</p><p>“哈？我偶像怎么了，他应该没啥可以八卦的啊？”</p><p>一旁的三个蓝军小孩默默竖起了耳朵。</p><p>“是这样的……”桑乔故意放慢了语速，“Eden…他…变小了！据索尔根说，应该是变成了四岁的Eden！”</p><p>“哈？？？？？”视频这头的四人同时皱起了眉头。</p><p>“你们别不信啊，我这就发给你们图片，顺便说一句，这可是toto发给我的。”</p><p>几个男孩同时低下头去翻看自己的手机。</p><p>普利西奇，现蓝军10号看着四岁的原蓝军10号嘟着嘴卖萌的照片，心情复杂。芒特和亚伯拉罕看着他们可爱的俱乐部“小”前辈，同时呆愣在当场。只有赖斯，一拍大腿，发现了事情的华点:“我偶像变小怎么还穿着Kevin de bruyne的球衣，这不科学！”</p><p>手机里的桑乔像看傻子一样看向赖斯，“这张照片就是Kevin拍的啊……不会吧，大米，你不会还不知道Kevin和Eden是恋人吧？？？”</p><p>“什么？？这是真的？？？”赖斯瞪大了眼睛，“这是Thorgan亲口说的？？？”</p><p>“这还用说？这不很明显嘛！Thomas他们也都知道啊……”桑乔说。</p><p>“……”受到一万点打击的赖斯把头歪在了芒特身上，“我可爱的偶像，怎么…怎么……”</p><p>“Kevin人挺好的啊，你这也太偏心了。”桑乔打抱不平道。</p><p>“他就一毒唯，不用理他。”芒特翻了个白眼。</p><p>“…谁说的！”赖斯又从芒特肩膀上抬起头来，一副正义凛然的样子，“我当然希望我偶像幸福！话说，Eden变小之后好可爱哦哦哦……”</p><p>芒特有些无语地瞥了他一眼。</p><p>“那Eden现在怎么办？”普利西奇问道，“我记得他明天还有场比赛。”作为新任10号，普利西奇对从未见过面的原蓝军10号有着莫大的敬意，他一直在关注他的比赛。</p><p>“不知道，不过现在Kevin在马德里呢。”桑乔说。</p><p>“可是，过几天曼城和西汉姆联也有场比赛。”赖斯说。</p><p>“这岂不是更好？只要Kevin回来，你就能见到你的偶像了。”亚伯拉罕说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>“Kev，你在做什么呀？”阿扎尔穿着印着17号的天蓝色球衣，光着脚走到厨房。</p><p>“你最喜欢的热可可。”德布劳内看了他一眼，往杯子里加了些奶，搅拌了几下。</p><p>阿扎尔凑到德布劳内的旁边，踮着脚去够桌上的热可可。德布劳内一手把他拎了起来，让他坐在自己的手臂上，“下床记得穿鞋，地上凉。”说罢，拿起杯子就递给了小家伙。</p><p>“好喝吗？”德布劳内摸摸他的头，有种养儿子的错觉。</p><p>“好喝！”男孩满足地眯起了眼睛。</p><p>德布劳内抱着他走到了客厅，忽然瞥见桌上的日历牌:明天艾登有比赛！</p><p>这可怎么办？德布劳内挠了挠头发。给齐达内打电话解释？估计不会信的。发照片？可行。诶，对了，克罗斯就住在旁边，要不去找他吧，找个证人总会可信一些。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>打开门时，克罗斯只见一大一小站在自己面前。</p><p>“…Kevin？”</p><p>“呃…你好，Toni…”</p><p>“来找Eden？他不在家吗？”克罗斯问着，眼睛看向了德布劳内牵着的小男孩，“这是…？”</p><p>没等德布劳内开口，一旁的阿扎尔便松开他的手，蹦哒着凑到克罗斯身边抓着他的衣服撒娇道，“哥哥，你好好看啊！”</p><p>克罗斯笑着把男孩抱了起来，他一向很喜欢小孩。</p><p>德布劳内看着这温馨的一幕却是黑了脸，怎么小艾登看到自己都没这么激动，大艾登和德国人关系好也就罢了，小艾登也是。弗莱芒人突然有了种危机感。</p><p>“这是你的什么亲戚吗？”克罗斯戳了戳男孩肉肉的脸颊，男孩咯咯地笑了起来，两只小肉手也去碰德国人的脸。</p><p>“不……”德布劳内语塞，“…他是Eden…”</p><p>“嗯？什么？”克罗斯一时愣住了，男孩的两只小手还在蹂躏他的脸颊。</p><p>“…够了，Eden。”德布劳内黑着脸捂住了男孩想要亲吻德国人脸颊的小嘴，顺带着把人抓了过来。随即他又向克罗斯解释道:“他是Eden，四岁的Eden hazard。”</p><p>阿扎尔气得在德布劳内怀里大喊大叫，一双宝石色的眼睛染上了水光，他只想回到帅气德国哥哥的怀里。</p><p>“别乱动。”德布劳内冷着脸说道，“不然晚上没有汉堡也没有热可可。”闻言，男孩立马安静了下来，窝在德布劳内的怀里委屈巴巴地盯着克罗斯。</p><p>“所以这真的是四岁的Eden？”克罗斯有些不敢相信，“老天，如果要不是亲眼所见，我是绝对不会信的。”</p><p>“所以，Toni，你得帮我给齐祖说明情况，明天的比赛Eden肯定不能参加了。”德布劳内说，“我怕他不相信，所以来找你。”</p><p>“好，没问题。”克罗斯点点头，“不过Eden一时变不回来怎么办？你还回曼彻斯特吗？”</p><p>“明天就回去，带着Eden一起。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>瓜迪奥拉听说自家爱徒今天要带来一个特别人物，于是早早就到了俱乐部，没想到他刚一进门，就看见一群人围在一起，旁边还站着一脸无语的德布劳内。</p><p>“哇，Kevin，这是在做梦吗？”瓜迪奥拉听到了津琴科的声音。</p><p>“…不是。”德布劳内冷漠地回复。</p><p>“没想到Jadon说的是真的！我要拍视频给大米！”是斯特林的声音。</p><p>“…干什么呢？”瓜迪奥拉走近人群，从人群夹缝中看到了坐在椅子上好奇打量着周围的小男孩，“这谁家孩子…Kevin？”</p><p>“…我家的。”德布劳内说。</p><p>“你家的？你和Eden什么时候有的孩子？”瓜迪奥拉想也不想就直接说出了口。</p><p>“来，小可爱，让哥哥抱抱！”斯特林冲坐在椅子上的阿扎尔伸出双臂。</p><p>“…你可以滚了，Raheem。”德布劳内冷漠道。</p><p>“那让我这个漂亮哥哥抱抱！”津琴科说。</p><p>“…一块滚，ugly。”</p><p>“我想让你抱我！”坐在椅子上的阿扎尔突然指了指德布劳内身旁的瓜迪奥拉。</p><p>“哈？”曼城一票队员向瓜迪奥拉投来了羡慕嫉妒恨的目光。</p><p>“哼哼，果然我还是最受小孩子欢迎的。”瓜迪奥拉得意地笑了笑，把小男孩从椅子上抱起来，“小宝贝，你叫什么名字呀？”</p><p>“我叫Eden，Eden hazard。”小男孩咬着棒棒糖，小手摸了摸瓜迪奥拉的头，“大叔你叫什么呀？”</p><p>“……？？？”瓜迪奥拉一脸震惊地看着自家队员们，而队员们一个一个笑得快岔了气，就差在地上打滚了，“…Kevin？”</p><p>只见德布劳内忍着笑，脸张得通红，点头道:“他说的没错，他确实是Eden hazard。”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…”</p><p>今天的曼彻斯城依旧很快乐呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p>“Kevin，你确定要我带？”福登一脸的不可置信。</p><p>“嗯，你今天不是轮休吗？”德布劳内换着球衣，抬手摸了摸身旁阿扎尔圆圆的小脑袋。</p><p>“是…可我怕看不住…万一大米来把Eden拐跑了……”</p><p>“…Phil不喜欢Eden吗？”小男孩拽了拽福登的衣摆，鼓着嘴说道。</p><p>“不不不不没有！”福登忙蹲下身去解释道，“Phil当然喜欢Eden啦。只不过比赛的时候会很吵，你一定要乖乖和我待在一起哦。”</p><p>“嗯嗯。”小男孩被英格兰男孩抱了起来。</p><p>果然，没人能抵挡漂亮小孩的撒娇。德布劳内撇了撇嘴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p>“HOLY SHIT！你们在搞什么！”瓜迪奥拉颇为愤怒地把手里的瓶子一摔，恶狠狠地坐在了座位上。</p><p>坐在福登腿上的小男孩恰巧看到这一幕，受到了不小的惊吓，再加上场上球迷们震耳欲聋的辱骂声和喝倒彩声，他瘪了瘪嘴，又抽了抽鼻子，终于是哇地一声哭了出来。</p><p>“！！！”福登哪见过这阵仗，手忙脚乱地拍着男孩的背，又把男孩埋在自己怀里，“别哭别哭……”</p><p>众多队员和助教也都围了过来，轮番上阵，也没能止住阿扎尔的哭声。</p><p>要不说还是瓜迪奥拉有一套，说了句“乖，不哭，我们去看球”，就把男孩抱在怀里走向场边，而男孩被场上比赛吸引住了自然就不哭了。</p><p>众人一致竖起大拇指:你瓜大爷还是你瓜大爷。</p><p>而正在场上比赛的赖斯，余光一瞥，在看到场边瓜迪奥拉的怀里有个小男孩后，精神一振，在临中场结束时来了个世界波。</p><p>“我他妈……”瓜迪奥拉刚想骂人就看到小艾登一脸无辜地看着自己，于是硬生生地把话咽了回去，“…走吧Eden，要中场休息啦。”</p><p>“你们在干什么？！”瓜迪奥拉的声音从更衣室里传来，“你在散步吗，啊？你，走什么神呐？还有你，你，你……”</p><p>早被福登带出来的阿扎尔站在更衣室门口紧张兮兮地问道:“Phil，为什么Pep这么生气啊？”</p><p>“因为我们踢得不好呀。”福登叹了口气。</p><p>“那Kevin也在里面，他也被骂了吗？”阿扎尔抬着头，眼睛里亮闪闪的。</p><p>福登看着他，苦笑着摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>9.</p><p>阿扎尔进去的时候更衣室里是一片沉默。</p><p>大家看起来都很不开心，尤其是凯文。</p><p>他想着，走到因为比赛而红着脸的凯文面前，抓住他的手说道:“Kevin，你别难过啦，下半场再赢回来吧。”</p><p>“……”德布劳内看了他一眼，没说话，愣了片刻又把小孩抱进怀里。</p><p>“Kevin别难过啦，Eden亲亲你好不好？”阿扎尔用小手捧住他的脸，在他嘴唇上亲了又亲，“别难过啦。”</p><p>“…嗯。”德布劳内露出一个笑容来，摸了摸他的脑袋。</p><p>“我也想要。”坐在一旁的斯特林说，“我也好难过哦。”</p><p>“那我……”</p><p>没等小男孩说完，德布劳内就把他禁锢在自己的怀里，又冲英格兰男孩冷冷道:“Raheem，下半场再不好好踢我会让你更难过。”</p><p>斯特林打了个冷颤。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>10.</p><p>不知道是因为瓜迪奥拉的训话还是因为小艾登的鼓励，曼城硬生生地把比分从2比0扳成了2比3。</p><p>赛后，赖斯瞅准机会在更衣室门口堵到了带孩子的福登。</p><p>“你果然来了。”路过的斯通斯说道。</p><p>“嘿嘿。”赖斯笑着挠了挠头。</p><p>“停，打住，我是不会把Eden卖给你的。”福登说。</p><p>“Phil——”</p><p>“开玩笑的。”福登笑着说，“不过第一次见偶像感觉怎么样？”</p><p>“我偶像真可爱。”赖斯实诚地回复道。福登笑了起来。</p><p>他蹲下身子，和小男孩保持一样的高度，“Eden，你好，我叫Declan rice。”</p><p>“哦，我喜欢大米！”阿扎尔叫道，“很好吃的。”</p><p>赖斯哈哈大笑起来，他完全被四岁的阿扎尔可爱到了，“我能抱你一下吗？”</p><p>“可以的。”阿扎尔乖乖答道，“不过不能亲亲，Kevin说不能随便亲别人的。”</p><p>“好的。”赖斯心满满足地抱到了自己的偶像。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>11.</p><p>“Kev，我们什么时候到家呀？”男孩坐在副驾驶，缩成小小一团。</p><p>“快到啦。”德布劳内摸了摸他的头以示安慰。</p><p>阿扎尔揉了揉眼睛，把自己陷在座椅里，脑袋一磕一磕的，但还是强打着精神，“Kev……”</p><p>“你先睡吧，Eden，”德布劳内说，“到家我再喊你。”</p><p>“嗯。”小孩回应着，闭上眼睛睡了过去。</p><p>“怎么还没变回来呢？”德布劳内看了看睡着的小男孩，心想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>12.</p><p>德布劳内醒来的时候已经是第二天早上九点多了，昨天安顿好小孩之后，他自己也跟着上床搂着小孩一起睡了。</p><p>诶？艾登呢？德布劳内坐起身，看了看空空如也的身侧。</p><p>“Eden？Eden！”德布劳内连忙下床，一边跑出卧室一边喊道，直到他在厨房对上了那双熟悉的，带有笑意的绿眼睛。</p><p>“我在，Kevin。”阿扎尔笑着把手中的牛奶递给他，“早上好。”</p><p>德布劳内看他那得意的小样子，红着脸摇了摇头，“早上好。”说完，走近接过牛奶，俯身在阿扎尔的唇上偷了个吻，“好久不见。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>彩蛋一:</p><p>“我！抱！到！艾！登！啦！”——来自艾登铁粉。</p><p>“恭喜，不过我可听说某人吃醋了。”——来自蓝军十号。</p><p>“不得不说，在凯文下禁令之前，小艾登还亲过我。”——来自蓝月亮太子。</p><p>“是凯文还是梅森吃醋呀？”——来自多特七号。</p><p>“什么？呜呜呜，为什么我没赶在下禁令之前。”——来自艾登铁粉。</p><p>“嗯？梅森吃醋了吗？！”——来自艾登铁粉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>彩蛋二:</p><p>“所以你知道？”德布劳内看着窝在沙发里看电视的阿扎尔说道。</p><p>“因为我也见到四岁的你了呀。”阿扎尔说，“你那时候可真高冷，我花了好长时间才让你熟悉我。”</p><p>“那相比之下，四岁的你真是热情多了。”德布劳内吐槽道，“一见到Kroos就喊人家漂亮哥哥，还硬要亲人家。”</p><p>“啊？什么？”阿扎尔面上出现了可疑的红晕。</p><p>“哦，让我数数，你还亲了谁。”德布劳内说，“有Phil，有Pep，有……”</p><p>“喂！怎么可能！”阿扎尔涨红了脸去捂他的嘴，“就算我才四岁，也不可能这么随便吧？！”</p><p>“不然呢？要不是我给你下了禁令，你还会亲更多的人。”德布劳内抓着他的手，把他禁锢在怀里，“以你这种性格，没被人拐走真是万幸。”</p><p>“…哼哼，我看你就是吃醋，因为四岁的我不喜欢亲你！”阿扎尔反驳道。</p><p>“我才不在乎。”德布劳内说，“毕竟现在的你喜欢亲我，不是吗？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>阿扎尔注视着德布劳内波澜不惊的天蓝色眸子，瞬间涨红了脸。</p><p>哦，糟糕，被反杀了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2021新年快乐</p><p>一切顺利 万事大吉</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*关于大米是你扎铁粉的梗是有依据的。就在我翻你扎ins的时候，发现几乎每一条ins大米都点赞了，古早的倒数第二条他竟然也赞了…脑补大米追星翻ins点赞的场面…是真爱粉了。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>